The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The advent of wireless audio systems has led to the development of test equipment directed to the wireless audio systems. However, legacy test equipment directed to the wireless audio systems have limited features and fail to test some of the features presented by wireless audio systems.